You can't forget the past
by Hawaiian Angel
Summary: A different Kevin and Lucy story.Sorry bout the first time i posted this story it got screwed up


The Funny Thing About Life  
  
Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk had only been married for about 2 months and were already expecting thier first child.They lived in Glenoak, California in an apartment over the garage at Lucy's parent's house.Lucy was 20 and Kevin 22.Lucy was going to school to be a lawyer and Kevin was a police officer.Lucy had brown/reddish died hair and ocean blue eyes.Kevin had dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.He was very muscular and good looking and Lucy very beautiful.Lucy's parents were Eric and Annie Camden.Eric was a minister at a local church and Annie a stay at home mom.Lucy was one of seven children.She had an older sister Mary who was 21 who was also expecting her first child with her husband Carlos.Ruthie was Lucy's younger sister and she was 13.Lucy had an older brother Matt who was married to Sarah (both attending medical school).Her younger brother Simon had gone off to college a year early.At last there were the twins.Sam and David who were 4.Kevin had a mother Pam and his deceased father.He had a younger brother Ben and younger sister Patty-Mary.  
  
It was a Saturday morning and Kevin and Lucy were in their apartment watching tv.Kevin had to work soon."Hey, I thought of two names I like for a girl and a boy for the baby" Kevin said. "I don't really want to talk about it right now" Lucy said."Ok, just let me tell you my choices.I know I'm probably not as good as you at picking out names but here it goes.For a girl I like the names Anna and Danielle.And for a boy I like the names Jason and Austin."Lucy stared at Kevin as tears filled her eyes."What's wrong" Kevin asked Lucy, concerned as she had just burst into tears."Nothing, I just need to be alone" Lucy quivered."Are you sure you're going to be ok?"Kevin said."I'll be fine just leave for a while, please hun."Lucy said."Ok, I'll be at the house" Kevin said as he left completely confused.What had just happened?Lucy walked over to their bed and laid down, crying.  
  
Kevin walked into the Camden's kitchen seeing his mother-in-law Annie putting a batch of chocolate chip cookies into the oven.He was very close to the Camden's."Hi"Annie warmly greeted her son in law."Hey" Kevin said as he sat down at the table and zoned out."Everything ok?"Annie asked him as she sat down beside him."I don't know.I was talking to Lucy about names for the baby and she burst into tears for no reason.Well at least not one that I know of. And I'm worried."Kevin said.Annie thought silently for a moment."Exaclty what did you say?" "Well, I was telling her the names I liked for the baby.For a girl I said Anna and Danielle and for a boy I said I liked Jason and Austin.That's when she burst into tears."Kevin explained still puzzled.Annie's face fell."It's ok.There is a reason for her breakdown."Annie said.Kevin waited for an answer but one didn't come."Ok, well I was maybe hoping you could tell me that reason." Kevin patiently said."I'm not sure if I'm the one who should be telling you this, but it's better if you know this now and I know it will be easier on Lucy if I tell you instead of her."Annie said."What are you talking about?Did I miss something?" Kevin inquired."Well, it all started a few years ago, 3 to be exact."Annie started.  
  
Kevin relaxed and listened intently to Annie."As I said it started 3 years ago.Or should I say ended.You obviously don't know, but Lucy had a baby."Annie continued.Kevin looked at Annie as if she was insane."Umm, I think you mean Lucy is having a baby now."Kevin corrected her."No, I'm not crazy.I know Lucy is pregnant now, but she was before too.When she was 17."Kevin's mouth slowly fell."What are you saying?That Lucy has another child somewhere?" "Well not has, had.As in the past tense." Kevin thought for a second."You mean, it..it died."Kevin barley whispered."Yes."Annie sadly replied."Umm, wha-what happened?Kevin asked not wanting to be rude but was very concerned."Well, to start from the starting Lucy got pregnant when she was 17.It was by this guy who slept with lots of girls and got lots of girls pregnant.He never took care of any of his kids though.Well, 9 months later on July 13th we welcomed our first grandchild into the world.His name was Austin Lucas Camden.That was the reason Lucy most likely started to cry when you mentioned the name Austin.Well, everything was fine.Lucy had a job and she took great care of Austin.They lived in the attic."Annie stopped for a moment to get a tissue and wipe her eyes.  
  
"So, how did it happen?"Kevin asked.Annie blew her nose before continuing with her story."Then it happened.On the morning of November 18th.Lucy had given him his 5:30 (in the morning) bottle.Then when he didn't wake up at 7:30 for his next bottle she got a bit worried and went to go check up on him.She had been downstairs in the kitchen with me finishing some homework from the night before.I heard her scream from the attic and I ran upstairs.I met her on the stairway.She was holding him.He looked limp and pale.She told me he wasn't breathing.We called the ambulence.There was nothing the hospital could have done though.It had happened sometime between 5:30 and 7:30 that morning.He had stopped breathing in his sleep and died.It's called SIDS which is short for sudden infant death syndrome."Annie stopped and cried.Kevin just looked down almost crying himself.He felt so sorry for his wife and sorry he hadn't known.How could he have been so stupid bringing it up.She had told him she didn't want to talk about names for the baby.  
  
"I can't believe she didn't tell me" Kevin said feeling ashamed."It's not that she doesn't trust you.It's hard enough for her.If she brought it up with you she might become depressed again." Annie explained."Depressed?Again?"Kevin thought out loud."After he died Lucy became very depressed.I mean we were all depressed but she started to take anti-depressants.She started to purposely over-dose on them and also started to drink.It took away the pain for her.She was barely passing school.Finally when she was 19 she stopped.It was a bit hard to stop drinking so she did a bit of rehab.Then she met you.She was finally happy again."Annie finished.Kevin just sunk into the chair.He tried to talk but couldn't."How come she...I mean I just...I can't believe that I didn't know.I can't believe that this happened to her..and you guys." Annie gave Kevin a reassuring smile."We wanted to keep pictures of him up but Lucy insisted that we didn't because it was too painful for her.I still have lots of pictures of him I hide in my room.I look at some every night.She blames herself for his death but there was nothing she could have done.He was completely healthy, smiling, laughing and he could almost roll over.He weighed about twelve pounds, which is healthy.It's not a very common disease and you can't predict it.No one knows why it happens.But there are a few things they say you can do to prevent it."Annie said."Like what?"Kevin asked."Well, you should put infants on their backs to sleep, make sure they aren't crowded in their cribs (having toys, comforters, or pillows in the crib), try to breastfeed, make sure the room isn't too hot having it at room temperature and make sure the baby isn't too hot.There are a few other things but I can't think of them off the top of my head."Annie said."I don't know what to say" Kevin whispered shaking his head."It's ok.Now you know though.And now Luce is scared to death that this baby you guys are expecting now is going to die too.I told her that it's very rare that SIDS will occur happen twice in the same family.And that's a fact.So you shouldn't worry, but you really need to convince her because she wants to believe me but is too scared."I have to go talk to her" Kevin said."Well it's almost 10 and you have to go to work don't you?"Annie asked him."Yah, but I'm going to call in sick.I have to be with Lucy."Kevin said."Go to work.Lucy probably won't feel like talking anyway.I'll try to talk to her before you get home so you guys can talk."Annie ordered."But" Kevin protested.Annie cut him off. "Go, she'll be fine.She needs some time alone anyways." "Fine, but can you please tell her that I love her when you talk to her.And tell her I had no idea and I'm so sorry." "Will do"Annie said as she tried to wipe away her smeared mascara.Kevin got up and looked back at Annie sadly before leaving for work.  
  
Kevin rushed into work."We're on patrol duty" Roxanne told him."Ok, sorry I'm late."Kevin apologized."That's ok.Oh and before we leave Srgt. Michaels wants to talk to you in his office."Roxanne told Kevin.Kevin looked worried as he walked to Srgt. Michael's office.This couldn't be good.He knocked on the door."Come in" came Srgt. Michael's voice."You wanted to talk to me" Kevin said as he walked in."Right.Don't worry you aren't in trouble"Srgt. Michaels joked."That's good.So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kevin asked. "Annie just phoned and wanted me to make sure you made it to work and that you were ok.She told me you just found out."Srgt Michaels explained."You mean you know?"Kevin asked Srgt. Michaels."Yes, everyone that knows the Camden's knows, which you know the Camden's know a lot of people.Lucy didn't want us to tell you though.Not until she was ready and she told you."Srgt Michaels said.Kevin couldn't believe that he was probably one of the last people to find out, even though he was one of the closest people to Lucy."I can't believe I didn't know.I had no idea.When Lucy and I talked before she had talked about being in school and then she got engaged to her boyfriend Jeremey.She said nothing about Austin." "I didn't expect you to know.Everyone knows it's very hard for her to talk about it.When I found out that you guys were pregnant I predicted you'd be finding out soon.Don't be mad at her.What she went through was terrible." "I'm not mad at her.I know it must have been really hard.I just wish I would have known, so I could have been there for her.She must be terrified now that we're having a baby."Kevin replied.  
  
Back at home Annie was pondering whether to go talk to Lucy now or wait until after lunch.She made the boys and herself some lunch first.After that she sent the boys up to Ruthie's room.  
  
Sam and David ran into Ruthie's room and jumped onto her bed."What are you guys doing here?" Ruthie asked the twins."Mommy sent us up here" Sam answered."Let's play something"David exclaimed."How about Candyland?"Peter suggested."Yeah!" the boys yelled in unision.The boys ran to their room to get the game."I wonder where my mom is?She was going to bring the boys to a puppet show today."Ruthie thought.  
  
Annie lightly knocked while entering the garage apt.Lucy was lying in her bed.The tv was on but it didn't seem like she was really watching it.Her face was stained with tears."Are you ok sweetie?I heard what happened."Annie said as she gently sat down beside her daughter.Lucy just looked down."It wasn't his fault.He didn't know.I just wish he hadn't mentioned the name Austin.But you know what I wish even more is that there would be no reason for me to be sad when I hear that name and that I still had my son with me."Lucy said. "I know sweetie.Believe me I know I miss him as much as you do.But you have to move on."Annie said.A tear fell down Lucy's cheek."I told Kevin everything.I know you wanted to tell him but I think he needed to know now."Annie said.Lucy nodded in agreement."Thanks mom, it's easier that you told him it's hard for me to talk about it." "I know." "So where's Kevin?" "I made him go to work.He didn't want to go but I knew you probably wanted some time alone before talking to him." "Thanks.But I know when he gets home I'm going to have to talk to him about it.I've avoided the topic since we've been together and now it's time to face the music I guess you could say." Annie and Lucy talked for a bit more before Annie went back to the house so Lucy could be alone some more.  
  
Annie walked into the kitchen.Ruthie, Peter and the boys were sitting at the table playing Candyland."Hey Mrs. Camden" Peter said. "Hi guys" she said forcing a smile."Where were you mom?" Ruthie asked."Can I talk to you in the living room"Annie asked Ruthie."Sure" Ruthie said nervously."We'll take your turn Ruthie"the boys said."That's ok, I think I'll let Peter take my turn" Ruthie laughed.She knew the boys would cheat making her lose.  
  
Annie and Ruthie sat down on the couch."So what did you want to talk about?"Ruthie asked."I know it's hard for all of us to talk about but I just wanted you to know that Kevin now knows about Austin."Annie said.Ruthie looked down sadly."How did he find out?" "I told him. It's a long story.Short story he mentioned Austin as a name for the new baby and Lucy broke down.He came to talk to me and I ended up telling him everything." "Oh" was all Ruthie could say.She had loved her first nephew a lot and she didn't take it good like everyone else when he passed away."I miss him"Ruthie said."We all do.And now that Kevin knows things might be a bit different.I don't know what's going to happen." "I hope Lucy doesn't get really depressed again.And I really hope this new baby is going to be ok she's been through enough already." "SIDS isn't likely to happen twice in the same family, so let's be positive" Annie said."Oh, and could you make sure the boys don't go to see Lucy today she's not up to seeing people most likely."Annie added. "Sure thing" Ruthie said.Annie hugged Ruthie. "Everything's going to be ok so don't worry."Annie said.  
  
Kevin got home at 4.He immediatley went to the garage apt.He didn't know how he would talk to Lucy but he decided to wing it.He slowly walked into the apt.Lucy was in the same position from when she had talked to Annie.She had a box of kleenex beside her and a stack of chocolate chip cookies.She was watching Wheel of Fortune and didn't notice Kevin come in. He sat down beside her."Hey hun" he said not knowing how to start."Hi."she looked a bit embarrased."How was your day?" she asked him."Um ok.We had patrol duty.Gave out 2 tickets.How was your day?"he said."I know that you know.I'm sorry I never told you before, I just couldn't.Please don't be mad."Lucy blurted out.Kevin kissed Lucy."Sweetie, I could never be mad.I'm just sad that I didn't know and sad about what happened.I'm here for you and everything's going to be ok."Kevin said.He laid down beside her.  
  
Lucy and Kevin talked for a bit more.They decided they would go to dinner.Everyone was surprised to see Lucy."I'm fine.Just a bit sad."Lucy assured them.After dinner everyone gathered in the living room to watch a family movie together."What should we watch?"Eric asked everyone.There was a few different suggestions."I think we should watch an old home video"Annie said.Everyone liked her idea."And I know just the one."Annie said."Luce, you have to be comfortable with seeing him again.I think we should watch the video that we shot when Austin was 2 months old."Annie said."No way.I can't..I just can't mom."Lucy said."Come on Luce.Kevin's never seen him before anyways.I think it's time you saw him again.It's been over 2 years."Annie said.Annie found the video quickly.She had been waiting for her daughter to watch it with her.Everyone wanted to see Austin again, all except Lucy who knew it would bring back all the bad memories."Please Luce.I'm right here.I'll hold your hand."Kevin said.He grabbed her hand, also to prevent her from leaving.Everyone knew she needed to confront her fear.Annie pushed the video in and pressed play.Lucy closed her eyes.She could hear a lot of people talking.(On the video)Lot's of people were in the Camden living room including the Col. , Gramma Ruth, and George.It had been the time they had first seen Austin.Everyone was taking turns holding him.Lucy tried to block the sound out but couldn't.And even though her eyes were closed she could still see it in her mind.She slowly opened her eyes.She saw herself holding her son.She kissed him and was talking to him.Her mouth opened and tears filled her eyes."My baby" she barley even whispered.This was the first time since his death that she had seen a movie or picture of him.Of course she thought about him every day.She couldn't get the image out her mind of when she walked in and saw him in his crib.He looked so pale, almost a grayish color.He wasn't moving, not even breathing.When she picked him up his body was limp and lifeless.She knew in her heart he was dead.Still they had brought him to the hospital, but there was no hope.Nothing could have been done.He had been dead too long.Lucy watched the movie and cried.Everyone cried a bit.Kevin held his wife.  
  
That night, before bed Lucy pulled out a tiny book.She had left it in the Camden house and hadn't touched it for two years.It was covered in dust.Kevin climbed into bed beside her. "What's that?"Kevin asked."It's Austin's baby book.I haven't been able to look in it since he died.I think I'm ready now after seeing that video."Lucy said."Can I look at it with you?"Kevin asked."Of course.He would have been your step son.That is if we would have still gotten together."Lucy replied."We still would have gotten together no matter what."Kevin said.Kevin held Lucy's hand as she opened the book.The two looked through all the pages together until late at night.  
  
THE END?  
  
Life Goes On  
  
Lucy sat in the hospital bed.She had been in labor for 8 hours already.Kevin sat beside her letting her squeeze his hands through the contractions.Lucy's pregnancy had been good.Well, all the morning sickness not included.Her and Kevin decided not to find out what their first child was going to be.They wanted it to be a surprise.It was February 26th and Lucy had went into labor that morning at ten.Annie and Eric and the rest of the Camden's rushed to the hospital.Ironically enough Mary had also gone into labor.Through lots of screaming Mary and Carlos had their first child.A girl named Malory Cynthia Ponce.An hour later at ten(at night) Lucy was ready to deliver.Annie and Eric were allowed in the room. Hank-Ok Lucy I need you to start pushing. Lucy nodded her head. Hank-Ok, on three.1, 2 ,3 push.They counted to ten. Hank-Ok, the head is out. Kevin-Oh my god Hank-One more push A baby's cry was heard through out the room.Lucy sunk into the bed with a sigh.Kevin kissed her. Kevin-It's a girl!She's beautiful Luce. Lucy held the baby on her as the nurses cleaned her. Hank-Want to cut the cord dad? Kevin-(through tears) Sure.  
  
The baby was 7 pounds 3 ounces and had a bit of brown hair and brown eyes.Lucy and Kevin held their daughter as they thought of a name for her.The rest of the Camdens came in after to sing the song that they sang to Annie to Rachel Braiden Kinkirk.  
  
Rachel was healthy and stayed that way.After a hard first 4 months Lucy relaxed knowing that this baby was here to stay.When Rachel was only 6 months old Lucy and Kevin got the surprise that Lucy was pregnant again.9 months later they had Nicole Emma Kinkirk.4 years after that Chase Andrew Kinkirk was born.Then 2 years after that Chloe Jade Kinkirk was born.Then, when they thought they were done having kids 3 years later they had Dylan Joseph Kinkirk.And they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
